ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 01:57, 2011 April 16 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. RE: Lostpedia Yes, that's right :) --Station7 03:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Pictures The following pictures that you uploaded recently are both rip-offs of other pictures. Here they are... You can't do that. It's against the rules. This is a block warning. If it happens again, you'll be blocked. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 23:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rip-offs Well, the exact same pictures are here, so the user who made them here must have also put them on Deviantart. So far as I know, they were made by different people. You'll have to remove them, since they're still someone else's. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 13:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Okay. I'm not sure what AWF means, but I'm sure it means something simiar to "enemy." [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 22:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rip-offs Okay. I gave him a warning. This is his last chance before a block. (There's been minor trouble with him before.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Series Voting Hey,i see you reported me to Roads for my series voted twice by the same contributor.I will tell you one thing,i'm not paying other people to vote for my series,and that contributor was not me! Well,that's all,don't become my new AWF.(i know you reported me when i checked the Recent Wiki Activity) You got beaten up easily by user:Brianultimatedragon? 13:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cheat Thanks for reporting it. Although I can't prove that Brian cheated, I asked a Wikia Staff member to check whether or not the IP was Brian's. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 14:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cheat It's possible, though. I've learned to never overlook stuff like that. (Mostly from reading detective stories. :P) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Omnifinity and Benwolf You would think that the Omnifinity logo would have something to do with the infinity symbol. I can make a new logo, if you want. It's okay if you don't want it; I'm not forcing you. I could at least upload it as a demo, okay? Also, Benwolf is Season 3, not Season 1. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Alien Combination Contest Hey, on the Alien Combination Contest, you put Water - Goop. You have to combine two aliens that were made to get Goop, possibly Water Hazard and something else. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 20:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the picture! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) A Few Things #Your user name is one big words made of many words. What exactly would it be if it were separated? I can't figure it all out. #Why is "Rocketslug" a snail? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey,here the questions for you in QFB: * Do you planning a sequel for Ben 10: Omnifinity? * Why is your name is very long? * Is BTFF wiki your first wiki? * Then what is your first wiki? (With links) Dare for ya! * Shout your user name six times! * Run like a maniac! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 09:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: First Wiki Thanks,i added it to the episode. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!. I have too many blogs, so i lost count! XD) 13:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Diamondhead and Goop Here you go. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 15:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Future Upgrade and Ripjaws Here you go! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 14:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Help I need an idea for Stan 14 for an episode. Have any ideas? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 00:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Stuff Congrats with your third place on my contest! Here is your price. A wikia! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! 18:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikiwars You can be in it. Look for yourself next time you get on. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 11:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Lego Concrete Here is the pic of lego Concrete. If you want something to change, just tell me (his head didn't have a good peice, and I wasn't able to put spikes). Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 08:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Future Upchuck and Way Big Here DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 17:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) How do you do it? I look at your aliens and I see some aliens from Ben 10 Alien force alien maker so I google it and play but I don't know how to save it on the computer. I don't know anything, can you help? 04:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm JonathanTennysion too lazy to pressthat button up there, don't know why. Here's a link to my talk page. user_talk:Jo RE: Top User Well, okay. For now, the maximum is ten. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations! You're series, Ben 10: Omnifinity, is July's featured series! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Paradoxiclean Can I use him as Paradox's parody in Len 10? I'll take the pic too. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 17:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prize Fireguana is not my alien, it is the alien of an inactive user. But, you can still use it without credit, since you got it from me instead of the user. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 20:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Font What is the name of the font you use for your signature? The kind that looks like gears? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) GIF Why is all of your image are GIF instead of .png or something like that? Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 13:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) GIF thingy Do you have Paint or Snipping Tool? Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 13:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Alien in Crossover I have a prototype picture. I like pie 13:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Beta Aliens If you want you can use this alien------------------------------------------------> I like pie 21:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Userama RPG Wiki Rathomech and LodeRG Here you go! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 21:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Fusions Here you go! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Here ya go! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 15:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Username change Don't change your username! Changing your username, especially when you've been here even for as short a time as you (compared to everyone else), is like the Kraft logo change (which everyone hates), or changing Wikipedia to the Online Encyclopedia. And a change that minor was just what Brian said he'd do, and just what he was told not to do. After all, you'd waste your one name-changing chance. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Thanks! They're really good, especially the new LMN "haywire" pic. Did you use Ancy's Paperboy, though? Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 17:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your success in the Ben 10 Ultimate Contest II! Your Ben 10: Omnifinity logo has won the Logos category. Here is your award... Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Heroes Cool! I'd like to be one. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 19:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chromastone Here is your picture. .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 01:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Haywire ChamAlien Here ya go! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) DNAlienn picture Here: Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 13:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC)